It is usual practice to provide a fluid electrical conductivity measurement readout at a certain temperature such as 25 degrees Celsius. Such readouts require separate measurements of conductivity and temperature application of the temperature measurement value to its known relationship to conductivity for the particular fluid solution being tested, so as to provide a final reading of conductivity at 25 degrees Celsius for example. Such temperature compensated conductivity measurements of fluids currently utilize independent and separate pipe mounted conductivity and temperature sensors, respectively having separate signal data processing facilities from which the temperature compensated measurement data reading is derived. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide for a more simplified derivation of temperature compensated conductivity measurement data with respect to pipe conducted fluids.